Beasts Old and New
by Agito the Guyver3
Summary: My first fic, please R&R I will continue if you want me to, but it WILL get more adult.


Beasts, Old and New  
Prologue (maybe)  
By: Agito the Guyver3  
  
*************************************************************  
Okay this is a crossover between the Guyver, and Gargoyles. (MMMMMMM so many gory possibilities...)  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Guyver (I will someday but not now,) or Gargoyles, (you can keep that death trap.) So don't sue, I'm actually a real nice guy...  
************************************************************************  
  
Three on patrol. Goliath smirked to himself; Angela and Brooklyn had certainly gotten closer. Even now as they flew above the city, they were shooting the occasional glance at one another. Goliath could remember back to when only days ago, they wouldn't even speak to each other, for what reason no one but the two of them knew. Of coarse the eventually got back together, they always did... His train of thought was quickly cut off as he struggled with a bit of flat air, after managing to regain his balance; Brooklyn glided towards him, looking a little nervous.  
  
"Uhhh.... Goliath?" He stammered,  
"Yes?" Goliath raised one of his eyebrows, Brooklyn hadn't looked this nervous in quite a while.  
"Well, um, ya see, me and Angela, uh, that is, Angela and I were wondering..."  
"Spit it out Brooklyn, there's no need to be nervous."  
"Well, uh, we were wondering, seeing how it's been so quiet lately..."  
Goliath was getting impatient by now, he crossed his arms, "And?"  
"Wewantedtoknowifwecouldduckoutearlytonight. Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease???" He held his hands together in a begging motion, obviously they were both very intent on this.  
Letting out a soft chuckle Goliath smiled, "Of coarse, I wouldn't want to keep you," he sighed and let out another chuckle, "just a few more blocks and-"  
  
Goliath couldn't even finish his own sentence as a large explosion ripped through the streets directly underneath them. 'What?' was all he could think as the three dove down into the dark mist that had been flung into the air. As the smoke slowly cleared, the three gargoyles could only stand there, fixated on the horrific sight they were witness to. About twenty or so people, were strewn about all over the pavement, men, women, children, senior citizens, no one was spared. Some were burnt, others were crushed or torn apart, some even seemed to have claw marks imbedded in them. The sight was too much, Angela began to cry, even Goliath, who so often would give in to rage rather than sorrow, could barely hold back his tears. What could have done such a thing?  
  
As the smoke continued to clear a new shape was made visible; it was large, nearly three meters high. It was humanoid, with large muscles, his left arm had been torn, no, cut off, and there were what appeared to be burn marks all over it's body. It's face was unrecognizable, barely any muscle tissue, leaving it in the shape of a sharp bony maw. It had two long curved horns coming out of the back of its head, and two huge bat-like wings, with claws. At first Brooklyn thought it to be another Gargoyle, but that couldn't be possible. The trio had no name for this bizarre creature, but any of you Guyver fans would easily recognize it as Gernold, flying Zoanoid type.  
  
"Please!" it screamed at them, "Help me! I don't want to die like this..." They couldn't believe their ears! Why wound this... this THING expect mercy? "I don't want to die..." By now Brooklyn had had enough just standing there, and was charging at the monster, screaming. Almost without trying, the Gernold grabbed its would-be-attacker with its one good arm, and threw him back to where he once stood.  
  
Angela and Goliath looked down at their fallen comrade, who, with all his remaining strength began to lift himself up. He collapsed again as he ushered one single word: "Strong."  
  
  
Agito stood. Trying to comprehend the new situation. He had accidentally hit a gas truck, resulting in a few deaths, nothing new there. Then, these strange creatures showed up, they just a tad taller than him and, even though they obviously were not human, had anatomy that suggested otherwise. 'Could they be... proto zoalords?' he thought instinctively, so far he had encountered only one Proto Zoalord. His prey, the Gernold turned around, and rushed at him. Agito jumped upward, and extended his vibro blades giving a good slice down through his left shoulder, and out his right side. Even as the premature zoanoid's chunks fell to the ground, the dark armored demon ran, blades extended, at the newcomers.  
  
The large creature barely got a glimpse before receiving a painful blow to the chest. He fell back, 'Too weak to be a Proto Zoalord, so what is it?' Agito questioned in vain. Suddenly the air was filled with police sirens; he didn't need any more attention drawn to him. He ran ass fast as he could, leaving the enemy to the cops.  
  
  
  
  
Several hours later, David Xanatos was in his office, he could barely remember the last time he had used this place for actual business, but parenthood was demanding. Not as demanding as this situation though. "Chronos? Yes, we had a few agreements in the past, not much though." The teenager before him brushed away some of the long strands of hair which had fallen over his face. Xanatos could barely stop himself from laughing; he just refused to believe that this kid's natural hair color was purple. "Now, I will be glad to help you get in, but in exchange for my services, I require your help." He smiled and to his direct left a screen that had been disguised as a wall blinked to life. The screen began playing several clips of what appeared to be a cross between a cat, bat, and human. "These creatures, were created by a former employee of mine, Dr. Sivarius. He created these under my personnel request." David smiled; his bright white teeth a contrast to the dim room. "Eventually though, they turned on me, and fled. As far as I can tell, they are hiding somewhere in the subways. I would send some of my own troop but I fear they will draw too much attention. This is where you come in, you will find them, and inform me on their position, your unique abilities should come in handy should they try and fight back." The teen smiled, and was handed a small sheet of paper. "Call me using this number when you find them, do we have an agreement?"  
  
Agito smiled and took the paper with his left hand, shaking Xanatos' hand with the other. "Agreed, I help you get these freaks, you get me into Chronos." He turned and walked out of the office, To the elevator.   
  
When he was out of earshot, Owen stepped out from the shadows. "Sir, do you really think he can be trusted? He killed all those civilians without giving it a second thought, what if he decides we are the enemy?"  
  
Laughing aloud, Xanatos patted his advisor on the back. "I've anticipated that, if he causes too much trouble, Chronos will be alerted. Blackmail will be our trump card this time."  
  
  
Of coarse, Agito heard this, and quite frankly, he didn't care. He would get the job done, and then Chronos will not be able to stop him. 'All the pieces are in place...' he exclaimed in his mind. "Hehhehhehheh, Check Mate."  
  
  
  
Okay that was my first fanfic, I know it ain't so good, but if any of you want me to continue, I will. It will definitely get more adult though... so respond to my fic and tell me what you thing okay?  
  
P.S. I suggest you look up a little information on the Guyver, seeing how I am not going to describe Guyver3 (Agito) to you people...  
  
So, Piece. ^_^  



End file.
